Only Hope: A Marauder's Tale
by Jenius4life
Summary: Stacy Hargrays was a dreamer. She couldn't wait to be free from her pureblood family and living her life with her friends after graduating from Hogwarts. But things change. Voldemort showed up, and now, she's nowhere. Join her in her tale of love and hope
1. Crackling Wood

_It seems so quiet without them here._

I sat quietly in our room in the Shrieking Shack. The footprints in the dust still showed evidence of James and Sirius. The hoof and paw prints were the only things left of them. My eyes skimmed the room searching for more comfort from my old friends. They fell on a strand of red hair. My eyes welled up with tears.

_Why did they have to leave me? The one that I loved with all my heart, why did you have to leave me alone?_

I heard footsteps walking down the hall, the floorboards creaking loudly. I knew who it was.

"They aren't here Stacy." Came Remus' voice.

"Oh but they are." I said calmly, my eyes still resting on the strand of Lily's hair.

"How?"

"They are everywhere I go. Because the ones we love never really leave us. They are with me even now." I said quietly.

_No matter how much I think that...I still feel so alone._

"I miss them too." said Remus.

I finally turned to face the weary sullen eyed man who I had once known as a Marauder.

"Why did he have to be so reckless? I was waiting for him to come home! For the first time, he had a home to **go** to! His home! But he--he never set foot in the door. How could he do that to me?" I whispered, my heart finally relenting and letting the tears fall from my tired eyes.

Remus looked down. I could tell he was hiding his grief. His face was stony and rigid, his jaw clenched, holding back the tears and the pain.

"He--he had been trapped in Grimauld Place ever since his name had been cleared. All he had wanted was to be free of that place. And to protect your best friend's son. His Godson," Remus paused before continuing. He had to take a deep breath to hold in the tears now. "At least you know he died fighting. He went out the way he wanted to. And you know he regrets dying. Do you think he did it on purpose? He loves you, even now. And I know he would do anything to be in your embrace again." Finished Remus, turning away, not willing to let anyone see him cry.

I let the tears fall more freely now, almost in hysterics. By now, I thought I would have been out of tears to cry.

"He may have died happy, which I'm glad for, but I still can't forget that I'm sitting here trying to **imagine **him sitting next to me. That he isn't here. That he is dead! And that he is **never **coming back!" I sobbed, collapsing to my knees.

There was a moment where neither of us said anything. My sobs filled the room and Remus' stifled tears fell to the floor. But then Remus wiped his eyes and turned to look at me, tears still sliding down his cheeks.

"Whatever happens, the ones you love will never really leave you. You just said that to me. Now you have to believe it. If Sirius is in your heart, he doesn't need to be anywhere else." he said, determined to convince me of what he himself doubted.

I tried to stifle my sobs and control myself. I slowly lifted my head.

"Do you remember how this whole thing started?" I asked quietly.

"For the last time, it was not your fault. It was Lucius." Remus said, for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"But if I had just gone along with the marriage then Voldemort would have gone after Longbottom and we would still have our friends." I whispered, hardly able to believe what I was saying.

"Can you say that our friends would be alive? Truly? And how can you say that! Longbottom's friends would have been just as devastated! And the fact that you say that they would all be alive isn't proven. They would have fought to defeat Voldemort anyway." said Remus, wiping more tears.

"But they would have been on this Earth for a little bit longer at least! Sirius and I could have gotten married like we were planning to after his name cleared! James and Lily would have seen Harry grow up to be the wizard they always wanted him to be!" I cried.

"Lily and James **are** watching him grow. And he knows that. Why can't you see that you're not the only one who misses them? I lost them as well. My best friend **died** right next to me. But I know that if we are going to do anything about their deaths, we have to keep fighting the force that took them away from us." said Remus gently.

It was true that I missed them. And in some ways it was my fault. But I knew Remus was right.

I stood up and brushed off my emerald green robes. I had refused to ever wear any other color. Remus smiled sadly and stood back from the door allowing me to pass. As I walked out I took one last look at the room where we had grown together.

_I can't keep coming here, for it only brings back the pain of their memory. I have to keep them a reality and prevent them from turning to memories. They must stay my present._

As soon as we were out of the Shrieking Shack I slowly pulled out my wand. I closed my eyes and let the tears come. The end of my wand lit a spark and I touched it to the decaying porch. The light caught and I turned around walking back towards Hogsmeade. As Remus and I passed by the fence around the Shack I turned to look back. The flames were spreading and the crackling of the wood rang out through the crisp winter air.

"I can't let them turn to memories." I said quietly to Remus.

There was a moment where we stood, gazing at the burning shack. The flames danced across the sky and the ashes of our memories blew away in the wind.

"They are memories, Stacy. You have to let them go."

My head snapped to look at Remus. I was about to yell or retort or lash out in anger...but then I saw his face. That weary look on his face and the sadness in his eyes. He was just as alone as me.

"Remus..." I started, wanting to give him some comfort, any kind of condolence.

"No, Stacy. You don't need to comfort me. All I need you to do is realize that they are gone. They aren't coming back. They're dead and you are going to live none-the-less." Remus said, his voice firm.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the words caught in the back of my throat. He was right.

"Let-let me write it...let me write our story down...help me...please..." I begged Remus.

The muscles in Remus's face relaxed a little and he smiled quietly.

_I guess I'll start from seventh year._

"Now that, Stacy, sounds like a very good idea." Remus said, turning without another glance back at where he had spent a night once every month.

I looked at the smoldering building one last time before turning on my heels to catch up with Remus.

We soon arrived at the Three Broomsticks and stepped through the doorway. We glanced about for an open table only to see a group of Hogwarts students. Three girls and four boys.

"Let's hope that their lives don't turn out as ours did." I said as we sat down.

Remus nodded before ordering two butterbeers. Once they came I summoned some parchment, ink, and quills.

"Let's make it a story worth reading." He said turning his chair so he was next to me.

I smiled inwardly, deep in thought. All of a sudden, the perfect beginning began to draw itself in my mind. I knew where to start.

"I have an idea." I said as I touched the quill tip to the parchment.

The words began to flow through me and produce themselves before me. But this was only the beginning.


	2. Truly Home

-1

**From the Diary of Stacy Hargrays**

I hate my family.

There is nothing more to say about it. If I hear another word about the dark lord, I swear I am going to run away. They already hate me, and I would bet anything that they wouldn't care if I ran away or not. I hate being around a bunch of power hungry idiots all reminiscing about past muggle killings. I have b friends /b who are muggles. In fact I'm in Gryffindor. I'm a muggle loving blood traitor as my father calls me. I can't take living in my family's shadow anymore. That's why, a few years ago, I made a promise to myself. After my last year at Hogwarts, I planned to escape the hell that I once called my home. But I just finished my 6th year and now, my chances of my promise being fulfilled have been crushed. But I won't give up. Even if I have to sneak out of the house and move into my best friend, Lily's home, I would do it. So as I sit writing this, I am anticipating an eventful school year. Since I have hardly any chance of escaping the life planned out for me, I will make the best out of this school year. So lets just say, for me, this last year at Hogwarts is gonna be one hell of a ride.

**Platform 9 3/4**

The driver dropped me off at the station on time and the walk to the platform was uneventful. The occasional baby crying. Nothing special. The only goodbye I had received that morning was a curt nod from my mother. Not that I had been expecting more.

Just as I had passed through the barrier, I was practically tackled from behind. A flash of red hair appeared and soon after, the face of Lily Evans.

"You really need to learn how to pick up a quill and write to me! I've been so lonely! Mum works during the summer as well as Dad so I'm stuck at home with the bloody cat! And all it does is attack my poor ankles!!" Lily said as she helped me to my feet.

I laughed as I shoved her a little.

"You know my father doesn't allow me to write over the summer. And what happened to Petunia?" I said plainly, brushing myself off and smoothing down my strawberry blonde hair.

"The cat ate her."

Lily and I looked at each other for a moment, bright green and blue eyes shining, before breaking into huge grins.

"I missed you so much!" We both yelled in unison as we threw our arms around each other.

All of a sudden, I heard sniggering coming from behind my right shoulder.

_I bet you ten bucks that its someone who's name starts with J and ends with ames._

"I think we've been joined by your beloved Potter." I whispered forcefully, still embracing Lily.

Just as the words slipped from my mouth, another pair of arms was wrapped around the two of us.

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled as she pushed him off of us.

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged as he was joined by the other 'Marauders.' Remus walked up to me and ruffled my hair.

"So how was your summer?" He asked, speaking over Lily's incentive yelling.

_Pfft. Like he didn't know._

"YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT! YOU'RE HEAD BOY!!! SHOW SOME RESPONSIBILITY!!!" came Lily's spiteful voice.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes before continuing as if I hadn't heard Lily. "Same as always."

He laughed and ruffled my hair again before being interuppted.

"AND FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, COMB YOUR HAIR FOR ONCE! IT'S HIDEOUS!!! YOU SHOULD AT LEAST TRY TO BE PRESENTABLE!!!"

_Remus, the best 'big brother' a girl could have_.

All of a sudden I was grabbed by the crook of my arm. Lily pushed me to the carts and from the flustered look on her face, her dislike for Potter hadn't wavered much.

"UGH!!!" Lily yelled in frustration as we wheeled our carts to the luggage drop off.

I laughed and patted her on the back. "Just one more year Lils." I said as she stepped up onto the train.

She scoffed but glanced over her shoulder at the Marauders. As she looked I noticed a certain sparkle in her eyes. One I had never seen before. But it was quickly gone and she turned back around, walking all of the way onto the train. I looked at the Marauders as well, hoping to get Remus' attention. Instead, I locked eyes with Sirius Black. The 'ladies man' of Hogwarts.

_Personally I think he's a stuck-up, self-centered, jerk. And I'm sure that didn't change over the summer._

He smirked and I rolled my eyes, following after Lily onto the train.

_It's going to take a whole lot more than just one summer to change the mindset of Sirius Black._

The whistle blew and all the students left on the platform began filing onto the train.

"Hey Stacy, grab a compartment. I'll be back, I need to see when the lady with the trolley will be coming by and what time we'll be arriving." said Lily as she began walking towards the engine compartment.

I smiled and nodded in understanding before turning to walk in the opposite direction. It was as if I was floating on a cloud, knowing that in a few hours, I would be truly home.


	3. My Life, Forged in Stone

**Aboard the Hogwart's Express**

"I spy, with my little eye, something blue."

"My eyes." I said, bored.

Lily's face fell for the twelfth time that day.

"Fine. Your turn."

"Hmm...I spy, with my little eye, something white." I said, folding my arms triumphantly.

Lily started looking around, frantically trying to think of it.

"The clouds?"

"No"

"The embroidery on the seat?"

"Nope."

"The white's of your eyes?"

"Natta."

"FINE! I give up, now what is it?" She gasped, leaning back in the seat dejectedly.

There was a moment when we just stared at each other.

"Your teeth." I said simply.

Lily smacked herself on the forehead.

"Ok, you are officially outlawed from playing 'I Spy' EVER again." I said flatly.

"Oh hush Stacy!" Lily yelled, frustrated.

I smiled inwardly as we laughed. But all of a sudden, we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Lily and I turned to look and saw a very smug Potter standing, his hands stuffed in pockets, leaning against the door frame.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked, refusing to look at him.

"Other than you, not much." James said smartly.

Lily turned to glare at him and he smiled. There was an awkward pause before James relented.

"Ok, fine. I was instructed by Dumbles to come bring you to the prefect meeting. We are head boy and girl after all." He said, winking.

"A fact that still never ceases to amaze me." Lily said distastefully as she followed him out of the compartment. She turned quickly and shrugged her shoulders at me. I just waved her out of the compartment with a smile.

I laughed quietly to myself as the compartment door slid closed. I knew it would be a while until Lily came back, so I made myself comfortable. I was just beginning to dose off when a cold breeze blew across my face. I rolled over but soon felt something on my neck. I instantly sat up to see a smug Lucius Malfoy looking at me.

"Back off." I said sitting up completely, glaring at Malfoy.

He smirked and leaned in so that we were only centimeters apart.

"What are you going to do to me if I don't?" He asked, almost tempting me to try something.

I pushed him away and stood up, walking towards the door. But before I could leave, I was grabbed by the arm and pushed against the wall. Malfoy held my wrists so I couldn't hit him and he stared at me with his piercing gray eyes. I turned my head refusing to look at him.

"You had better start warming up to me. I am probably the only one who can look past your muggle loving ways. And if you know what's best for you, you'll agree when I ask my father to arrange for our marriage." He said coldly into my ear.

I grimaced as he brought his hand up to my face. He cupped my cheek and turned my head to face him. I glared into those empty eyes as he caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"You should be lucky Stacy. To have a guy like me want a girl like b you. /b "

I felt a burning feeling of hate in the pit of my gut. That self absorbed idiot thought that because he was a Malfoy, gave him the right to treat everyone else like a pile of dung. With that, I kneed him and, as he doubled over, I punched him in the face. I quickly ran out of the compartment but stopped as I reached the doorway. I turned and glared at him, hate pulsing through my veins.

"I will **never** agree. Not to you, not to my father, not to my mother, and not to your parents. I will love who I want and I have the faith and the hope that I will never have to touch you again."

With that, I turned and took off down the hall. I held back my tears but as I rounded a bend, I ran right into Severus Snape.

"Watch where you're going blood traitor." he said.

I wiped my tears. Of all the people, Snape did not need to see me vulnerable.

"You know, Snape, you aren't exactly a pureblood, so go run along with your little death eater friends. Maybe they'll murder you." I mocked.

As I was getting up off the ground, I heard him walking closer to me and before he could draw his wand, I was up on my feet and punching him square in the jaw. But as I reeled around to head off in the direction I was going, there was Sirius applauding me as he leaned against the train wall.

"Way to take one for the team, Hargrays." He said, still clapping.

"Shut up, Black." I spat.

"Hey, no need for that. I'm just congratulating you on knocking out poor Snivellus." He said matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes and stepped over Snape's unconscious form. I knew Sirius was following me but I didn't care.

"Who are you looking for?" Sirius asked casually.

"Remus." I said simply, looking in, yet again, another compartment.

"Well you aren't going to find him here." said Sirius.

"Well then, where is he?" I asked turning to face him.

"Nah, I don't think I'll tell you." said Sirius, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Grrr!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in frustration. "If you aren't going to help me, then, GO AWAY!" I yelled.

Sirius smiled triumphantly and nodded. "Ok, fine. I'll leave."

He quickly turned and walked the other way, leaving me fuming and standing alone in the corridor.

_Well at least now I can follow him back to Remus. They're always in the same compartment._

I quickly walked after him, but as I rounded the bend, I tripped on something.

I braced myself for the fall but the ground never came. I looked down to see a pair of arms holding onto my shoulders. I looked up into the smiling face of Sirius.

"So that was your master plan. Get me to leave and follow me back to Remus. Not bad." he said smiling.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Get off!" I yelled hitting his hands.

"Gladly." He said before letting me go.

I flinched, expecting to meet the carpet of the train, but once again it never came. I opened my eyes and to my amazement, I was floating. I mean, this is the wizarding world and we can do magic, but no one had ever performed 'wingardium leviosa' on me before. I looked up to see Remus quickly walking over to me. He muttered something and I fell to the ground. Remus caught me though and set me on my feet. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. But I quickly turned around to face Sirius.

"Idiot! You could have hurt me!" I yelled at him.

"Hey, you are the one who told me to let go." He said casually.

_It's impossible to have an argument with him and win!! Grr!_

"You know that's not what I meant." I said, raising an eyebrow.

I glared at him and he just stared back at me with those innocent puppy dog eyes.

_I swear, they are starting to look even more realistic..._

I groaned in annoyance and turned back to Remus.

"Can I come back to your compartment?" I asked.

"Where's Lily?" He asked, still not answering my question.

"Potter." I said simply and he just smiled.

"Sure." He smiled and ruffled my hair before turning to walk down the hallway.

I looked at Sirius and saw an odd look on his face. I couldn't read it. It quickly disappeared, however, and that normal arrogant smirk appeared in its stead.

"What's this Hargrays? Can't stop looking at me?" He said, cockily.

_Now it's war._

"No Sirius, I just can't stand being without you for over a second." I said with a fake smile.

Of course he didn't catch the sarcasm and moved closer.

_Like I said, war._

I backed up against the wall allowing him to corner me, of course, him thinking he did it on his own.

"Well it's about time that you succumed to your inner feelings." He said, a smirk creeping onto his face.

I knew what I was going to do to him. But I still couldn't help feeling the butterflies. My heart almost...ached? I quickly let that thought slip from my mind and smiled. He leaned in closer and just before our lips touched, I kneed him. He doubled over in pain and I started walking down the hall again.

_Once again, war._

"That was **so** uncalled for Stacy." He groaned.

"So is your cockiness, Black." I said simply as I waved over my shoulder.

As soon as I was out of sight, I knelt down, my back against the wall, my hand on my heart.

_What is this feeling? Those butterflies in your stomach. It makes you feel warm all over but you just want to throw yourself off a bridge at the same time. And why would I feel it with Black?_

I continued to clutch my chest as I finally caught up with Remus.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Heartburn." I said simply, walking through the door of the compartment.

Peter was sitting by the window, snoring loud enough to wake the dead.

I sat down opposite Remus and began telling him what had happened with Lucius. That was what I loved about Remus. He would listen to me just like a brother would. He was protective of me and wouldn't let anyone hurt me. My big brother 'til the end. He was the only one that knew about what would happen at the end of this school year.

"You can't be serious." Remus said exasperated.

With that Black walked into the compartment.

"Actually, I am." He said simply glaring at me before sitting on the other side of Remus.

"Well Remus, I am. All we have to do now is do what I told him. Hope. We just have to have hope." I said standing up.

Remus smiled sadly before nodding.

"Well, I think I'm going to go find Lily. Thanks for listening Remus." I smiled at him before leaving.

As I continued down the hall, I stifled a sob and let a tear slide down my cheek.

_No. I can't cry. I have to have hope. And if I cry, I'm giving up. No more tears. No more..._

I ran down the corridor and entered the first empty compartment I could find. I flung myself onto the seat, and cried. I knew I couldn't escape the life forged in stone. But I thought at least that I could go through this school year without having to deal with it. I was wrong. My life had followed me here and it wasn't going to even loosen its grip on me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back to the Present**

"I don't know what happened with you after I left." I said setting down the quill.

It was slow going, remember all that I had felt and all that had happened.

"I can write the next part in my point of view then." Said Remus picking up the quill.

"It's hard going over what happened. I mean, I forgot how difficult it was." I said massaging my hand.

"I know." Said Remus smiling sadly before bringing the quill tip to the paper.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard a sob come from Stacy as she left the room.

_I wish there was something I could do. But I know the only thing I can do is to go through this without acting like anything's wrong. She needs that more than anything. She needs a smile more than a look of pity or worry._

"She's got it bad." I said out of the blue.

"Yeah, whatever. Nothing can be worse than being forced to marry into my own family or face being disowned. At least running to James's house saved me from the being married part." said Sirius bitterly.

"Who stuck a pole up your butt when I wasn't looking? I need to go congradulate them." I said, laughing.

Sirus snorted and turned to me.

"She did." He said simply.

"Woah. What she do to you?" I asked.

"She just...she...UGH! I could be snogging any girl I wanted in a couple of seconds. But she can't even stand to be near me. And the charm doesn't even work on her! She...she's just..." Sirius trailed off.

"Special." I finished gazing out the window.

"Yeah...special." Sirius said quietly, looking down at his hands.

There was a pause before I continued.

"Stacy is more like you than you know." I said to him.

"Pfft. Sure." He said sarcastically.

I glared at him as he looked at me smiling. His smile disappeared at the look on my face.

"You have no idea what she is going through." I said.

"Yeah that's what she told me right after telling me to sod off." said Sirius.

I looked down thinking.

_Would she want him to know? Well... he's going to find out sooner or later...Please forgive me Stace._

"She is going to have to marry Malfoy." I spoke barely above a whisper.

"What?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"She comes from a family like yours. The Pureblood, wealthy, death eaters. And unfourtunately, she can't escape her fate like you. Malfoy is practically begging his father to arrange the marriage. And because she is like you and went against the flow, her parents jumped on the idea of having Malfoy as a husband for her. This is probably going to be her last year to have fun and live her life the way **she** wants." I told Sirius.

There was a long silence.

"I-I didn't know." Said Sirius quietly.

"Today, she was cornered by Malfoy. He forced himself on her. That's why she came here. She needed to vent. Then she ran into Snape and he chewed her out. And then she said she ran into you. But she didn't tell me what you did..." Remus said trailing off.

"For the love of Merlin, what have I done." Sirius whispered.

"What **did** you do?" I asked interogately.

Sirius put his head in his hands.

"I kinda did the same thing as Malfoy. But I didn't...I didn't know what had gone on. I just cranked on the charm when she had just been through that crap. And she had even told me to back off." Sirius said, barely audible.

_He really did mess this up._

"Sirius..." I began, hot frustration and annoyance bubbling in my stomach.

"I know, I know. But what can I do to make it up to her? I'm such an idiot..." he said, his head still in his hands.

I let my annoyance simmer down and took a deep breath before responding.

"Stacy's tough. I think an apology would work fine for her."

"Well it may for her but not for me." said Sirius.

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

There was a moment where Sirius paused to think. Then it seemed as if a lightbulb had gone off in his head. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Lets say we'll make this year a great one for her. Her best and last year at Hogwarts. Eh? We can do it right? Let's make it the best experience she's ever had!" He said, an odd twinkle in his eye.

I eyed him suspiciously but he just looked at me innocently. I smiled and held out my hand. What could happen?

"Deal."


	4. Babbling Bunch of Idiots

** b Still with Remus /b **

Sirius and I sat starting at each other, both trying to read the other's expressions. It was as if we had never seen each other before in our lives. You could cut the tension with a butter knife.

All of a sudden, James burst through the compartment door beaming from ear to ear.

"You'll never guess what Lily...oh." James trailed off noticing the tension in the room.

He glanced down at our hands, latched together in that firm grip and looked back up with an eyebrow raised. The two of us quickly broke the handshake, but it was too late.

James took his time slowly walking towards us, walking to Sirius, then the me, and then stopping between us, all the while, a grin itching to surface.

"So my Messers, what plot of world demise has been set into action? Fireworks in the hallways? What prank that will be remembered by generations of Hogwarts students? Setting Sluggies toupe on fire? Please my friends. Enlighten me." Said James in a mischievous tone.

i I really hope they don't actually try that one... /i 

I glanced over at Sirius to see him smile in the same manner as James.

"Well, James, it involves a girl."

James face lit up.

"No, it's not Lily."

James face fell.

"But it involves Stacy. Yes, I know, 'Lily's the only one for you.' I get it. But, we promised that we would make this her most interesting and most exciting year at Hogwarts. She's not gonna have another oppertunity to have this much fun." Sirius said, chuckling to himself.

James looked confused for a moment before he looked to have understood. He smiled, seemingly forgetting 'his Lily.'

"Now i _that /i _,my friend, sounds like fun." Said James smiling.

i He can't be willing to forget Lily that eas-- /i 

"That works well for me too because Lily is her best friend!"

i ... /i 

Sirius and I both rolled our eyes and scoffed.

"James. It has been six years. Let it sink in. It is never going to happen. Lily's view of a good time is hanging with Stacy or reading a book in front of the fireplace. With you either dead or miles away. The chances of you and her getting even closer than an inch are about as good as Lucius getting resorted into Gryffindor." Said Sirius bluntly.

James pretended to pout and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Gee guys. Thanks for the 'support.'" Said James sarcastically.

"Welcome!" We cried in unison.

"Eat owl pellets. Anyways, even if you guys don't think so, I think there is still the tiniest possibility. That is why I am not giving up. Not until I hear that loud opera and see that fat lady sing." Said James plopping down on the seat next to Sirius.

I then saw that look in Sirius' eyes. Sirius smiled and turned his attention to me.

"Hey Remus?" Sirius asked casually.

"Yeah?"

"If James wants to see that fat lady sing so badly, why don't we give him the performance of a lifetime? Why don't you go wake Wormtail up, give him a wig, and then request to hear his lovely opera voice. Waddaya say?" Said Sirius, seriously.

(Jenius: Believe me, I really don't try to use the puns, its just hard not to!)

I couldn't take it anymore. Sirius had said everything with a straight face. But what he had said was no where being near to being serious.

(Jenius: I'm so sorry about the puns! Roar! It's so hard to avoid them!)

Sirius and I both locked eyes and burst into uncontrolled laughter. James just glared at the two of us, rolling on the floor.

"FINE! Laugh at my pain. But since none of you will comfort my achy brakey heart, I guess I will have to get Lily to. Oh and do remember, another certain someone is with her...!" Said James as he walked out the door.

It took a few minutes for the two of us to calm down enough to stand up without falling. Ahhh...the joys of laughter. Anyways, once we could walk we followed down the hall and after James.

**Back to Stacy**

It seemed as if I had just fallen asleep. But, alas, all good things must come to an end. It had to have been a while because Lily was back, shaking me awake.

"Come on Stacy. You have to wake up. We're almost at the school. You need to get changed and after that, you need to explain the tear streaks on your face."

I sat up and locked eyes with her.

_So she noticed._

"Ok, just give me a second to wake up." I said sitting up.

I grabbed my robes and walked towards the door.

"Stacy?" Lily asked before I left.

"Yes?"

"If you don't want to tell me its ok. I know that if you need some time, you'll tell me when you're ready. That's fine with me."

"No, it's fine. You deserve to know now. Remus knows, so you need to too." I said walking out the door.

**After Changing**

This summer had been a big cage. Not that it ever wasn't. But it especially was i this /i summer. I had been spoken to by my father and he had told me that Lucius Malfoy was interested in marrying me.

i 'He is from a very respectable family, so don't mess this up. It will be your only chance to be accepted back into the pureblood population. b **Don't /b **mess this up, or you won't have a home to come back home to.' he had said before leaving the table to go back into his study. /i 

I had been allowed to write to Remus, but at 'My Father's House' there was to be no communicating with any of my little mudblood friends. But I wanted to tell Lily so badly. If anyone would be able to comfort me, or give me advice, it would be her.

I walked into the compartment and walked slowly to the seat across from her. We stared at each other for a moment before I began to talk. With every word of explanation, her eyes grew wider. I told her everything that had happened this summer. The good and the bad. One type overwhelming the other.

"Lily, love is the only thing I want. And in this family, I am never going to get it. I'm the blood-traitor and future-trophy wife. I don't want that. All I want is someone to hold me like they care, not because they want me. All I want is someone to protect me. No, _want _to protect me. Why can't I have that? It's all I want..." I said, trailing off and letting my tears fall.

I could feel Lily's eyes on me. Her pity was apparent. I cried harder.

"No. No pity. I don't want it. I just want things to be normal. Don't pity my unfortunate life. It should be my burden and mine alone. Please." I said looking up to see the tears run from her eyes.

"I don't want you to suffer!" I cried out burying my face in my hands, letting my tears fall freely.

"Lily! Why am I crying? I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Because if I cry, I'm giving up! I can't do this! Not on my own! I just can't." I whispered forcefully. 

I felt myself being pulled into a hug.

"Stacy, when you cry, it doesn't mean you're giving up or that you've lost all hope. It means that you know there is hope, but you can't reach it. At least not on your own. That's why I'm here with you. I'm going to help you through this. And if Lucius is going to take you, he's going to have to get passed me." Lily said letting me go.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt!" I whispered.

"Idiot! I am endangering myself because I want to and because I'm your best friend! I would rather get hurt and see you happy than sit back and watch my best friend live the exact life she worked against. I could never live with myself after that. That's why I'm doing it. Because I want to see you live happily ever after." Lily said smiling at me.

My eyes teared up even more as I smiled back at her, my heart lifted of its entire burden.

"Thank you." I wispered pulling her into another hug.

"Your welcome." She said patting me on the back.

With that heavy footsteps were heard running down the hall, and the compartment door was thrown open.

"OHHH LILY!!!!" Cried James in a singsong voice.

He quickly stopped when he saw the two of us hugging.

"Hey Stacy, that's suppost to be my job."

I quickly dried me and Lily's tears with a flick of my wand, letting go of each other.

Lily stood to her full height and walked over to Potter, her green eyes flashing dangerously, James completely oblivious.

"Potter, let me address this once and for all. Do not ever ask me out in front of new prefects! We are suppost to be u role models /u not a babbling bunch of u idiots /u !" Lily said icily.

James just smiled, well, like a babbling idiot.

_Typical_

James began walking forward into the compartment.

"Oh come on Lily, I was just joking!"

"Oh no you don't. Out!" She said pushing him out of the compartment.

Potter continued to protest.

_Heh heh. This could be funny._

I took out my wand and flicked it in James direction. He immediately stiffened up and fell over backwards.

"It should be easier to get him out now." I said, barely able to control my laughter

Lily and I looked at each other and instantaneously burst into laughter.

"Lets get him out of here before his 'Messers' come investigate what is taking him so long." Lily said.

I nodded, still snickering.

Together we managed to lug him out into the hall. Just as we were finishing dragging him out completely, I heard a gasp from behind me. Lily and I wheeled around to see a 'shocked' Sirius and Remus.

"We got here before they could dispose of the body!" Yelled Sirius waving his arms frantically.

"Ha Ha." I said sarcastically before walking back into the compartment.

"Hey Stacy, I got to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Said Lily running off towards the bathroom.

"Ok!" I yelled after her. "And no, you guys aren't allowed in." I said to the Remus and Sirius who were trying to un-hex James.

With that I walked into the compartment door and locked it before summoning the daily profit. Soon I heard tapping and glanced over to see all three guys staring in with their noses pressed against the glass.

_Looks like they finally un-hexed James. Darn. I liked him better that way._

The tapping continued and finally, I magically drew curtains across so I couldn't see them and vice-versa.

_Sometimes I really think they forget that they can do magic._

For a little bit, the tapping ceased but all of a sudden it started again. That was it. I got up and walked over to the door and threw it open.

"IF YOU ALL DON'T...Oh my gosh Lily, I'm so sorry. I thought...oh nevermind." I said letting a very startled Lily back into the compartment.

I quickly glanced up and down the hallway looking for traces of the Marauders.

_Nothing. Must have given up. 'Bout time._

"What was that about?" Asked Lily, still a little shaken up.

"Your favorite seeker and his friends." I muttered sitting down, following Lily's example.

"What did they do?"

"Do I even have to answer that?"

"Ahhh..." She trailed off as we heard snickering. And it wasn't ours.

Lily and I glanced at each other and nodded. We both pretended to laugh but really we were listening.

"I wonder if I really am her favorite seeker?" Came a whisper.

"Shut up will you! They'll hear!" Came a harsher whisper.

I smirked at Lily and in one swift movement, reached over and gripped the invisible fabric. I yanked it and there the Marauders stood, all snickering crazily. Lily and I just looked at each other with one of those, how-stupid-do-they-think-we-are-looks. James just smiled broadly at Lily.

"So... Am I really your favorite seeker?"

"OUT!!!!"


End file.
